What took you so long?
by BlackVelvet88
Summary: Bella's teen years don't go to plan, she ends up with a drug addiction, a daughter and a abusive partner. An old friend who had a crush on her growing up finally saves her with the help of his friends and shows Bella how her life should be. This is a complete one shot with the possibilities of updates in the future. All human, M so no under 18s.


**The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, apart from Sofia, shes mine, I just like the play with them.**

 **I am very much team wolf so most of my stories will not make Edward look very good. Sorry if this bothers you but everyone has their own preference. This is a complete one shot, I may update little bits here and there but currently working on oneshots with the other wolves which I will be posting soon.**

 **Any mistakes are all me, I do not have a beta and currently on the look out for one.**

 **If you like my story please leave a review and follow for any updates.**

 **BlackVelvet.**

"Honey I'm home" I call into the quiet house as I shut the door behind me, frowning when I don't hear a response. I hang on coat on the hooks behind the door as toe of my muddy construction boots, kicking them out of the way of the door. "Bells?" I try again, hearing something rattling against the work top in the kitchen I take a deep breath before pushing open the door and taking in the sight before me. There infront of me is my beautiful girl is sat at the kitchen table, quietly sobbing into a glass full of red wine, next to the wine glass there's a box of tissue littered by scrunched up tissues, a pack of cigarettes and a bowl with already three cigarettes stubbed out. I look at my watch and note it's only half past five, she started earlier this time. Before sitting down, knowing I won't be able to leave her once we start talking I go to the fridge and pull out a couple of cold beers, as I approach her I rest them on the table, pulling my chair out I quietly sit down and look at the gorgeous woman sat across from me, her face cast down so I can't see her beautiful brown eyes I love so much.

I never thought I believed in love at first sight but I was wrong, I met Bella Swan when she was fifteen, I was seventeen, she had just moved home to live with her dad in La Push when her mum and her new husband had a baby, the first time I saw her we were on the beach playing football, Jacob kicked the ball right onto the towel she was sat on reading her book, when she looked up he remembered her from when she was little and asked if she wanted to join the rest of the gang and join in with the bonfire, she agreed and he lead her over to us. When he introduced us I felt like I was having a heart attack. Her beautiful sun kissed face took my breath away, her dark eyes made me want to stare into them all night long, I wanted to kiss her pink plump lips until they were swollen, I wanted to run my fingers through her beautiful mahogany locks, I needed to pull her flush against me and feel her heartbeat against my chest. Shocked by reaction I was embarrassed and kept quiet.

As the years passed the girls became inseparable and the guys, apart from me saw her as a little sister, they loved her and protected her with their life. I was still madly in love with her, kicking myself I never told her. By now the guys had all figured it out but thankfully after begging continuously for about a week, they finally promised they wouldn't mention it to girls and especially Bella.

When Bella met Edward fucking Cullen on a night out, he charmed her, kept the alcohol flowing and finally bedded her which I later learnt he took her virginity and was gentle at all about it. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil.

None of us liked Cullen, he was a rich little mummy's boy who abused, drink, drugs the law and woman, including my beautiful Bella.

Feeling my temper rise I reach for my bottle of beer, opening it I take a couple of mouthfuls.

When Edward wasn't high or hitting my girl he was speeding around Forks in his flashy cars, running red lights and getting speeding tickets.

One rainy day in September Leah found Bella on the beach, shivering, crying and bleeding. Edward had really done a number on her when she broke to him that she was expecting a baby. He went ballistic. Leah rushed her to the Rez clinic where they kept her for a week to heal. Finding out where she was a angry Edward signed her out. We watched helplessly following Bella's instructions as he dragged her from the building and shoved her in the car. After that we never saw Bella for another five years. They left Forks leaving us sure the next time we saw my beautiful girl would be at wake.

When we bumped into Bella again it was a shock, she was a mess. The gang decided to go to this bar in Forks, we were celebrating Sam and Emily's engagement. The night was going perfectly, we were all having a good laugh when suddenly our attention drawn to the hallway leading down towards the toilets where a couple were having a domestic argument. We sit uncomfortably waiting for them to shut up or leave when the voices start to get louder. Edward fucking Cullen stumbles out of the hallway with a cowering Bella behind him holding a napkin against her bloody lip, her hair was greasy and in long matted locks falling around her face, heavy bags or bruising, I don't know, under each eye. We call to her, at first she looks alarmed to see us then it was like a switch went off and she was looking at us like she didn't have a clue who we were. But we don't give up, we fight for her like we should've done a long time ago. Edward tells us to fuck off and tries starting a fight with Jacob but he's completely high and flies of in a different direction, knocking a table to the ground. The barman Emmett tells us we all have to leave. In the parking lot the girls go to Bella. She's quiet and confused. They don't hesitate to call an ambulance and the police. Edward tries and lunges for her, I'm close enough to reach for her hand and I do and pull her against my chest. She melts against me, holding me tight. Sam and Jacob manage to pin Edward to the floor, every time he tries to fight back or growls Bella jumps. And I tighten my grip on her.

Ten minutes pass before the police arrive. It's Charlie, he breaks down into tears seeing his daughter after so long. He doesn't hesitate to arrest Cullen.

Months pass, Bella moves back to La Push with her beautiful little girl. She's like a small version of Bella. Not a signal sign of Cullen in her at all.

I remember the day I approached Bella and asked her on a date. She was on the beach playing with her daughter Sofia. I just happened to be going for a run when I spotted them. I headed towards them and both Bella and Sofia were over the moon to see me. We spent the most amazing afternoon playing in the rock pools together until the sun began to set. When Sofia was busy releasing all the crabs and snails she caught in her little yellow bucket, unable to contain it any more I told Bella exactly how I feel, and asked her if she wanted to go out on a date tonight. She smiled up at me, her warm eyes boring into mine.

"What took you so long to ask?" Is all she said. That night was the start of something magic. We held hands and kissed. The following week we went on another date. This time we had a takeaway at mine, leaving Sofia with Charlie. We made love for the first time that night, when we finished Bella cried and I panicked. She told me they were happy tears, that she would always think of that as her first time because I made it so perfect. She then said the words I only hoped to hear, I love you. When she fell asleep in my arms I stayed awake, to scared this was all a dream. After six weeks Bella and Sofia left Charlie's and moved in with me. Two years later we were still as happy as could be, Sofia called me daddy and me and Bella had be talking about giving her a brother or sister. We had not long been engaged when Edward was released from prison and demanding to see his daughter. Our bubble came crashing down around us. With the help of Charlie and our friends as witnesses we managed to get full custody of Sofia, with the exception that she would visit her grandparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen on a Friday, every other weekend. Edward was allowed to be there but he wasn't allowed to be on his own with her. These were hard for Bella. For both of us really. Seeing him, and leaving Sof with him. Carlisle and Esme were amazing. We cannot fault them. It's just there son was still a fucking idiot and didn't make it easy on Bella at all.

Finishing my I put it down on the table.

"Bell? Talk to me sweetheart" I murmur quietly.

"I hate him."

"I know baby, you and me both" she takes a deep breath and looks up at me. He eyes red and puffy, tear trails running down each cheek. Her bottom lip red from biting on it.

"Sof doesn't want to go there anymore when he's there, she kicked off on the way over."

"I don't blame her, and you know if I could have it my way he would be locked up a very long time. We need to be grateful it's only two evenings a month."

"I know. I just hate seeing her upset." Bella says as and new tears stream down her face.

"I hate seeing you both so upset because of him." She reaches for the pack of cigarettes again. This is really the only habit she has left from being with Cullen, it doesn't bother me, or any one in our group as we know she had a hard time giving up all the drugs he forced upon her her. I watch her grab the box, her sleeve loosely falling down her arm allowing me to see the display of red and blue bruises around her creamy wrist. I take a sharp intake of breath.

"Baby, who did that to you? If he touched you he's a fucking dead man."

"He walked me out" she says quietly.

"What does that even mean?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady.

"I dropped Sofia of with Esme and Edward walks me back to the car, claiming he wanted to talk to me. First he was kind, like he was at the start. He was telling me he wants to try again, that he's a changed man and learnt his lesson. He was trying to tell me we were good together. I reminded him of how shit we actually were together and that there was nothing on this earth that would ever make me leave you, I told him what we have is real love. He grabbed my wrist to try and lead me out of sight of Alice who was hovering in the doorway behind us, he grabbed so hard it hurt and I cried out causing him to drop it quickly. I ran and he chased me, shouting after me, and I fell on the gravel, of course I fell." She shakes her head gently "He pulled me to my feet by digging his fingers around my arm and hair, I did that move you taught me, and hit him in the nuts, he dropped me again and I got in the car and locked it, he was hammering on the window, telling me I wasn't worthy of love, that you never loved me as I was tainted by him and one day you will kick me to the curb." She's lights the cigarette with a shaking hand.

"Bella, baby you have to believe me when I say that will never happen. I love you and Sofia so goddamn much. I would do anything for you." I tell her feeling my emotions at the surface.

"I know, he can't get into my head like he used to"

"I'm going to kill him for touching you" I growl out.

"Don't" she says quietly.

"What?" I asks surprised

"You touch him you will go to jail leaving me and Sof unprotected. I can't survive without you. It's hard enough when you go to work, I can't cope if you were gone for longer." She explains and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"He hurt you, he touched you, you're mine not his anyone"

"I know, believe me I know. I'm yours and only yours. He scared me so much" she starts crying again and I sigh, placing my beer down on the table I took the cigarette from her hand stubbing it out in the bowl and pull her to me, she climbs on my lap and presses her face against my neck.

"Can I at least go with you to pick her up tomorrow and have a word with him. I won't touch him I promise." She nods. I hated that man, if I could have it my way I would kill the fucker but she's right, I do that I wouldn't be around to protect her, I know the guys would but I still wouldn't be able to hold her. I waited so long to be able to hold her in my arms and call her mine, I'm not going to throw that away now.

"That you can do." I thank her before standing to my full height with her still in my arms, I walk into the living room and sit down on the sofa with her still in my lap.

"I missed my girls today. Do you have a good day?" I ask her quietly as I run my fingers through her hair. She moans softly.

"Yeah, we went to see Kim for coffee and cake then the three of us went into the store to buy tea, before taking a walk on the trail"

"What did you decide for tea tonight?" I ask as run my fingers through her hair again. Listening to her moan louder.

"Lasagne, it's already made, I just need to put it in the oven. do you want your beer?" She asks shifting in my lap to look at me.

"I'll get the drinks sweetheart, you relax, find something to watch." I say passing her the controllers. She sits back on the sofa as I get to my feet, I trudge through to the kitchen, my body aching and in a desperate need for a shower. I pass her, her wine and place my beer down on the coffee table.

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"Yeah, I don't plan on cooking the food for another hour. Do you want some company?" This another thing I have started to notice, on the days she has to see Edward she needs me after, maybe to anchor her, to remind her she's with me now not him? I don't know. I don't care, she needs me and and I will never deny her.

"You know I do baby" I say taking her hand in mine. She follows me quietly upstairs to the bathroom. I silently turn the water on, making sure it's warm enough for her. We undress each other carefully, kissing every new surface of skin revealed to each other. When we are completely bare we step into the shower, I step under the water first, washing all the grim from the site today from my hair, I hear Bella moan and open my eyes, she's stood against the wall her eyes on my body and I can't help but smirk. Yeah there was a bonus of working on construction sites. I was built. And my Bella seems to like it.

"Come here baby." I say pulling her into my arms under the spray. I wash her hair before leaning he down and pressing my lip. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders I pick her up, putting one hand under her delicious ass, the other tight around her body, holding her close to mine, she wraps her legs right around my waist and moans as my hips press against her, my growing erection sliding through her wet folds. Not wanting to wait a second longer before I'm inside her I press her against the cold wall, and enter her gently, allowing her time to adjust to my intrusion. I moan and she gasps. I rock my body against hers, slowly at first, then I start to build up in speed, putting my other hand on the wall for support as I do. The sound of the running water muffles our cries of pleasure. Kissing her neck I start to feel her beautiful body flutter around me "come on on baby I can feel you, come for me" I say struggling to hold off any longer. Like hearing my voice is her undoing she grips me like a vice, her legs clenching around my hips as I empty myself into her hot wanting body. We stay still for a few moments. Our foreheads resting together as we try to calm our breathing.

"I love you" she whispers. Hearing her utter those words will always make my heart race.

"I love you too baby, so much." We hold each other until the water starts to runs cold.

After that we cook our food together, and sit in a comfortable silence as we eat it. After I do the dishes we snuggle down together on the sofa and watch a film, after half hour I lay down, resting my tired body. Bella climbs on top of me, resting her head on my chest and stretching her legs down between mine. I gently rub one hand up and down her back as the other rests still on the swell of her gorgeous ass. As the film comes to an end I realise Bella is fast asleep, I carefully lift her into my arms and take her to our room, placing her on the bed I pull the covers over and climb into the bed next to her, pulling my t shirt of before I do. As soon as my head hits the pillow she rolls over and presses her face against my chest and takes a deep breath.

"Night love you" she mumbles. I chuckle lightly l, kissing the top of her head.

"Night bells" I whisper, pulling her closer to me.

We were both woken by the phone ringing at 8am. Bella answers it and it's Esme asking if we could come and collect Sofia. We quickly jump in my truck and make our way over to Forks.

"Good morning dears, come in and have a coffee"

"Where Sofia? We were supposed to collect her at 4."

"She's playing video games with Carlisle at the moment, I'll call her in a minute, I just need to chat to you both first." We look at each other and nod, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Esme is silent as she makes the coffees apart from asking us how we take it.

"First of all Sofia is perfectly fine, but she expressed to us last night that she hates coming here while Edward was here."

"She's told us the same thing a few times now." Bella says quietly.

"Yesterday after you dropped her off she asked to go get her art things from her bedroom, when she did she saw Edward with you through the window."

We both suck in a breath.

"She saw that. Oh god" Bella drops her head to her hands. I wrap my arm around her and pull her to my chest.

"She did dear. Then refused to come out of her room until that "monster" was gone. Edward tried to talk her out of it but she threatened to call the police on him" Esme chuckles "after Edward left and went to stay with a friends, she came out. She revealed to us that she remembers things from her childhood living with him, things that you thought you managed to hide from her. She remembers the bruises, the blood and the arguments."

"I tried so hard to not let my baby see that. It was hard when it was all of the time and he left so many marks" she cries softly.

"Bell, baby you did an incredible job, Sofia is an amazing little girl because of you and how strong you are" she nods.

"I agree Bella. And so does Carlisle and what's most important so does Sofia, after everything that happened yesterday she is in awe of your strength. Now I see clearly what kind of person Edward is and I think we need to do what we can to keep him away from you and Sofia. I've spoken to my solicitor this morning and he things this last bout of anger from Edward will be the nail in the coffin and we can get a restraining order. We will have to do it as soon as possible so any marks he has left don't fade."

"Not that I don't want that Esme, Edward is your son, you will be turning your back on your own child. Are you okay with that? If not then maybe we come to an arrangement that we stay here on the days Sofia does or something."

"I hope you both know you are welcome to stay here whenever you like, this is your home as well. And Edward. Me and Carlisle spoke about this last night, he's adult, has been for a very long time, he knows the rights and wrong but yet he still plays these games. We had the first 5 years with our grandbaby taken from us because of Edward. We won't let him take any more time away from us."

"We totally understand that, don't we Bells?"

"Yeah we do. Okay, let's contact the solicitor" she says turning to me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and search my contacts before I find Jenks name and press call. He answers quickly saying he has already spoken to Carlisle's solicitor this morning and agree we can use this to keep Edward away from us permanently. He suggests threatening him with pressing charges again first, hopefully knowing he could possibly end up behind bars again will scare him enough to leave. Our next step is to get him, Sam plus another police officer her ASAP. Before we do anything we decide to see our girl and make sure she's okay. Like Esme says she is absolutely fine, If anything she's pissed with Edward but who isn't?

Half an hour later Jacob and Sam turn up in their uniform. We are sat around laughing when Edward walks into the room. Both Bella and Sofia go stiff at just the sight of him and that pisses me off.

"Isn't this cosy?" He mutters as he takes a seat opposite us.

"Bella has decided with the support of her family to press charges against you following the incident yesterday where you put your hands on Bella and marked her." Jacob tells him. I hate that he touched her, just thinking of it makes my blood boil.

"I didn't do shit, if she told you that then she's a lying bitch" Edward sneers at Jake. He turns to Bella "you were always good at telling lies about me, weren't you Izzy?" She sucks in a breath. I knew he was the only one who called her that and she hates it, but this is the first time I've every heard him say it. Since being locked up he's called her Bella.

"I'm not lying. Your mind games will not work on me this time."

"Izzy-"

"I saw you hurt her" Sofia speaks up.

"Oh you're siding with her now are you." Edward asks surprised.

"I'm not taking sides and stating facts Edward, I saw you from my bedroom window." This child is far too clever for an 8 year old.

"How many times to I have to tell you, I am your father you call me dad."

"A million times, and I've told you a million and one, your not my dad, he is" I squeeze her hand in mine.

"You little bitch just like your mother" Edward mutters under his breath and I go to attack him, Sam puts a heavy hand on my shoulder keeping me in my seat which causes Edward to laugh like this is all a big game to him.

"We've seen the marks, we've heard Bella's story, we've heard Sofia which matches Bella's. We heard Alice's story which matches them both and Edward son we've checked the cctv. You put your hands on Bella, breaking so many rules. We can't let this go on so we are backing her and her family 100%" Carlisle explains calmly and you can see the realisation cross his face. If you blinked you would have missed it, He quickly puts the act back on and sits there smiling to himself as we sit waiting for him to talk.

"I'm better of without the lot of you. I'll go. You were just a burden to me anyway" He says looking Bella and Sofia in the eye. I have to physically stop myself from lunging at him again. He slowly gets up from his seat and crosses the room pausing next to Esme for a second, looking like he is going to say something but he doesn't, he quietly slips from the room, Jacob and Sam follow him making sure he leaves the Cullen's property with me and Carlisle hot on their trail, to witness with our own eyes that he has actually goes..

As he passes through the gates he turns to me.

"Do you like my dirty seconds? Huh? Do you know what you've done me a huge favour taking them of my hands, it was only a matter of time until Izzy made me crack, she did that once before and I almost killed her. Do you remember when she found out she was pregnant with that little bitch? Of course you do, she told you to leave me alone as I dragged her from the poor man's clinic. I still remember the look on your face." He laughed.

Oh I wanted nothing more to hit him, to attack the monster who hurt my girls so bad.

"Don't son, he's trying to get a rise from you. He wants you to attack" Carlisle says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah relax _son_. Like you could take me anyway" Edward says spitting at me, it lands on my shirt. I can feel myself shaking with anger. I clench my fists by my side. As I look at my shirt.

"Don't man" Sam warns.

"Do you want to know what Edward. There is nothing you can say that will actually break me to stoop to your level. You are a little rat, nothing to me, to anyone in this family. We couldn't be more happy to be rid of you, your vermin. But if you ever, EVER! Touch one of MY girls again, you are a fucking dead man. I know people who are after your blood and would love nothing more than to see you gone, I wouldn't have to touch you but I could dictate it just how I want it. You're lucky enough that I am man enough to walk away from you and leave you standing on your own two feet without the help of Sam and Jacob holding you up." I telling him and turn to walk away. He shouts something behind me but I ignore him. I look down at my top, disgusted that I have his probably germ ridden phlegm on me. I dread to think what diseases he has. I pull it off making sure not to get any on me and dump in the Cullen's trash can. I walk into the house shirtless, my jeans low on my hips.

I take one look at Bella and I see her eyes darken, her breath hitching. I can't help but smirk, I knew she loved my body.

"What happened to your shirt dear?" Esme asks walking into the room with Carlisle.

"Edward ruined it."

"Do you want to borrow one of Carlisle's?"

"Nah, it's a warm day and quick drive home. If the weather changes I have a hoodie in my truck. Bells what's the plan baby?"

"Oh um, uh that's up to Sof, what do you want to stay with nana and papa or come waits me and me your dad?" I will never tire of hearing being called her dad.

"Can I stay here a bit longer?" She asks looking at us all. I smile and nod and as everyone else tells her of course she can.

Me and Bella head off and and promise to pick her up at 5.

We climb into my truck and make our a last minute decision to go to Sue's Café for lunch. I've put on my hoodie and bloody boiling to death, so quickly hurry Bella along. When we leave I quickly pull it off, Bella is standing in front of me with that same hungry look on her face.

"I think we should go home now" she tells me leaning in closer to me, she places her fingertips on my chest to balance herself as she tiptoes, putting her mouth next to my ear. "I want you, I need you, please" her words send a chill all over my body I wrap my arms around her, pulling her to me me and crash my lips against hers.

After a heated kiss I pull away and take her hand, leading her to the truck. I all but lift her into the passenger seat and run around to the drivers side. When we reach home I barely have her through the front door before I am pulling her clothes off as she is unbuckling my jeans and pushing them over my hips. When she's bare in front of me I slow my actions downs and step towards her, gently I push her hair behind her ears.

"You're so beautiful baby, you take my breath away, how am I so lucky?" I tell her quietly.

"I'm the lucky one. I so sorry I wasted so much time"

"Don't beautiful, we are together now and that's all that matters, forget about the past, it's finally behind us, let's focus on the here and now." She nods her head and I lift her into my arms. She wraps her legs around me as I slowly enter her. I groan to the feel of her body wrapped around me, before walking us to the sofa, I sit down with her on my lap. She rocks gently, moaning and dropping her head back with her eyes closed when she feels me move deep within her. A quiet moan passing through her slightly parted lips. We move against one another, our bodies are slowly covering in a light coat of sweat, her sweet moans fill my ears.

"I'm close" she whisper moans. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her hard against me as I pound into her, she clutches my head to her chest as her moans get louder finally turning into loud cries of pleasure. Before I know it her body is clamping hard around me, triggering my own release as I empty myself into her. We sit in silence still connected as our bodies calm down, I hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest and it reminds me how much I love this woman.

"I love you" she chuckles softly.

"I love you too, but isn't that a bit corny to say it right after sex?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't care cause it's true." I saying pushing her hair over her shoulders and kissing her gently. I look at the clock on the kitchen wall and notice we have just over an hour before we have to collect Sofia. "Quick shower?" She looks at the clock too.

"Yeah good idea." I carry her up to the bathroom and turn the shower on with her still in my arms. "I can walk you know. Have been doing it for a while now, I'm quite good if I do say so myself"

"Bella, seriously you are the most accident prone person I know, it's painful for me to watch you walk across the beach, and it hurts more to know Sofia had inherited it from you. Let's just hope if we have more they take after me in that department." We both laugh.

"Yeah about that, when are we going to try?" She asks quietly. Once we've stood under the warm spray.

"Whenever you want sweetheart, I want nothing more to add to our family but I want to wait for you to be ready."

"I'm so ready"

"So we are officially trying then?" I ask giving her a small smile.

"We are. God I love you" she says kissing me hard.

"I love you too" I tell her between kisses.

At 5 to 5 we pull up outside the Cullen's.

"Do you think she had a good afternoon?" Bella asks getting out the car.

"No doubt about it. I bet they spoilt her rotten." I reply opening the front door and gesturing for her to go in first. Never in a millions did I think I would treat the famous Cullen estate as my own home. It's weird the paths life leads you down.

"Hey kid" Bella calls as we walk into the kitchen. Sofia looks up from her book she is reading at the dining room table next to Esme and smiles widely at us.

"Hi mum, hi dad. Can I show you something?" We both nod and follow her into a different room. When we walk into the room she walks over and stands in front of a canvas. We come to stand by her and look at the picture, it's a amazing painting - for a child - of the woods out the back of our garden at home.

"Did you do this?" Bella asks her smiling widely.

"Yeah, nana helped me a little bit but I did most of it, do you like it?"

"Sof this is amazing! You've done a brilliant job hunny" I tell her. Pride bubbling in my chest.

"Thanks daddy. Mum?"

"Your are so talented it's crazy. I absolutely love it sweetie. Are you going to take it home? I think it will look great in the living room."

"Yeah nana said I can take it home next time, it will have to dry"

"Maybe they will bring it over if it dries before. Or we can come collect it" Bella tells her.

"That's a good idea" She agrees.

"I tell you who would love a copy of this if you are up for painting another?"

"Who?" They both look at me curiously.

"Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily, they love the woods as much as we do" I tell them.

"Oh yeah! I'll definitely do one for them, maybe we can give it them for Christmas?"

"Christmas is a way of yet, it's Aunt Emily's birthday in a couple of weeks." Bella tells her.

"Right kiddo we better go" I add.

"Go get everything you need" Bella reminds her as she runs out the room. We walk back out to the kitchen.

"I know it's almost dry but I really want Carlisle to see it, he was called in to the hospital for an emergency."

"That's fine. Maybe you can bring it over once everyone seen it, she wants to paint another for Emily's birthday. How was she?"

"That's a lovely idea. She was an angel like always. Not at all phased by this morning."

"That's good to hear." I say smiling. Sof comes running into the kitchen and quickly hugs Esme goodbye.

"Tell papa I say goodbye"

"I will do dear. Your better run along now. I'll see you soon okay."

"How does next Friday sound, or Saturday? Which ever suits you?" Bella says wrapping her arm around Sofia, I wrap my arm around Bella feeling really proud of her.

"Really?" Esme's eyes well up.

"Yes, the only reason we did it every other week was because of Edward. He's not in the picture so if you are up for it you're welcome to have her more, I know she will love that" we look at Sofia and she's nodding her head so much it causes us all to laugh.

"Yes of course we are, and if you ever need a babysitter-"

"You'll be the first person we call" I tell her.

"I'll talk to Carlisle when he gets back." Esme walks us out and gives us all a motherly hug at the front door. "I'll see you next week, call or pop by whenever" she reminds us.

We all climb into my truck, Sofia is talking a mile a minute about all the things she's done, she didn't mention the drama once which for now is a blessing but I know her, she will bring it up at some point, she just needs to mull it over in her head. But for now, everything is perfect again which means we can get this wedding back on track, and that makes me a very happy man.

6 weeks later

I push open the front door and call for Bella but get a silent response. I take a deep breath before shrugging out of my coat and boots, the house is hot compared to the cold October day and I pull my tatty old jumper over my head, leaving me in my warn work jeans, a grey wife beater and my cherry red beanie. I hear a bang upstairs and head up.

"Bells?" I call again as I reach the top step. She lifts a basket of washing on to our bed and starts pulling pieces out and fold them. She takes a look at me leaning against the door frame and drops what's in her hand.

"Hey baby"

"Hi, did you have a good day at work?" I watch as her eyes travel over my chest and arms .

"I did, much colder today isn't it?"

"Mmmm" she says coming over to me, I meet her in the middle and give her a hard kiss.

"What did you do?"

"Read a book in the garden and did some shopping" the garden? I was cold when I was moving non stop.

"Did you wrap up?" I ask looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I may have pinched one of your jumpers and had a bath after."

"Good, we can't have you getting ill baby"

"I'm going to shower, then maybe we can go out?"

"I think you look perfect how you are" she tells me running her hands over my chest and I laugh.

"I love you. But I do need to shower, I'm covered in sweat and dust." She moans. I pull my wife beater over my head and drop it in the wash basket. I look at my beautiful girl and her eyes are dark and her face flushed.

"Do you want some company in the shower?" She asks.

"Oh you know I do. You never have to ask sweetheart." I head to the bathroom and quickly turn the shower on then stand in front of the sink, pulling my beanie off I look in the mirror "do you think I need to cut my hair?" I call out to Bella. She answers from the other room but I struggle to hear her, shrugging I take my necklace off and put it on the the back of the sink, freeze in place as I do, next to where I put my necklace religiously when I wash is a pregnancy test box, on top is a pregnancy still with 2 strong pink lines. When I look at the box it shows that that 2 lines mean pregnant. I turn to look into the bedroom to find Bella and see her in the doorway biting her lip. "Baby?"

"I bought some tests at the store this afternoon. I'm late. I couldn't wait till you go back sorry." She steps into the bathroom with me.

"No need to apologise. Are you okay, are you feeling okay?"

"Nervous of your reaction, apart from that it doesn't seem real. Are you okay?"

"More than okay sweetheart. This is amazing news come here" she steps into my embrace and I can feel her body shaking. "What's up Bells? Aren't you happy?" I asked worried.

"I'm over the moon, your reaction just reminded me of when I announced Sofia's. Sorry. I can't believe we are going to have a baby."

"I know honey, I wish it was different too. Just remember neither of you are near him anymore."

"I know." We kiss gently before undressing for the shower, I pull her top over her head and drop to my knees before her, I kiss her flat stomach and say hello to my unborn baby, in complete awe that there is a small person that we created growing inside her. I stand to my full height again and give a teary Bella a kiss.

We shower together quickly. We don't make love this time as we want to go out and celebrate, I plan on showing her how happy I am with the our news and how much I love her all night long hopefully erasing and doubts she has from her mind.

We go to the local pub on the Rez. We send a quick text out to the gang asking if anyone wants to join us before leaving. A few of the guys join us for drinks, they guess instantly that Bella is pregnant when I watch her like a hawk and she's on the soft drinks. They couldn't be any happier for us as they smother us with hugs and high fives.

39 weeks pregnant

I'm busy working on the extension me and the gang are currently building on to one of the elders home for her family to come and stay. I am busy cutting wood for the new door frame when Jacob shouts for me.

"Dude! That was Leah, Bella's waters have broken."

"Shit! Jake I have to go"

"I know it's fine. Go"

"Where's Sof?"

"Leah didn't say."

"Shit" I get in the truck and race of home. When I pull into the drive, Leah is on the doorstep.

"Don't worry she's fine. She's just going through her hospital bag. The contractions are about 10 minutes apart so you have to head over to the clinic soon. Can you ring the school and let them know I'm picking up Sof? She can stay with me until I go to work then I can drop her with Sam on my way there"

"Yeah sure." I kiss her on the cheek before running in the house "Bell?"

"In here" she calls from the kitchen

"Baby are you okay can I do anything?" She grips my hands breaths through a contraction.

"Just call the school then take me to the clinic" I nod and kiss her forehead. I don't explain to the school what's happening as I don't want them to give anything away to Sofia, I then call Sam quickly and tell him the plan, he tells me Emily will be home and she will wait in for Leah. After that I carry Bella to the truck and we head off to the clinic.

We are seen right away and given our own room, Bella refuses any strong medication which we all respect with her history and sticks to walking around and gas and air. When it gets to 8 o'clock I leave Bella for a few minutes to call Sofia.

"Hi daddy, how's mummy?"

"She's fine princess, tired. Hopefully it won't be much longer. How was school did Aunt Leah pick you up okay?"

"Yeah; I guess the second I saw her that the baby was coming, she couldn't keep it from me. Aunt Emily has made me tea and I've just got into my pjs. We are waiting for Uncle Sam then we are going to watch princess diaries."

"Wow sounds like you've got your night planned. I promise to call you first if the baby arrives before bed, if not then I'll call aunt Emily okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, give mum a hug for me"

"Will do princess, I love you"

"Love you too daddy"

I have a quick chat to Emily and let her know what's happening, before I get a chance to say bye to her the nurses come out into the hallway and tell me she is ready to push. I say a quick good bye, run back into the room and back to my wife's side. Bella smiles when she see me then grips my hand again through another contraction.

Wife, I will never tire of calling her that, 5 weeks ago we finally got married, we had a quiet ceremony on First beach, we were surrounded by our friends and family, the day was full of love and laughter which lasted well into the night, I will never forget the feeling I had as I sat on the rough log by the flickering fire, my bottle of beer slowly warming in my hand as I am frozen on the spot, only my eyes moving as I watch my beautiful new bride, her white summer dress flowing around her round stomach her eyes sparkling and her smile so wide it look like it hurt, she skips around the fire with my beautiful daughter clutching onto her hand, I love Sofia with my whole heart. She is my little girl and I would walk over hot ash for her. She looks just like her mother right now and seeing them together makes my heart clench. They dance around the fire with Leah, Kim and Emily, the fire making their skin look warm and golden and I felt like time slowed down. These two beautiful creatures picked me, I could call them mine and that made me the luckiest man in the world.

Coming back to the present I push Bella's hair from her head and kiss her temple, she grips my hand tight in hers as she pushes through the next contraction.

At 11.25pm our beautiful little boy, Jackson arrives kicking and screaming weighing 8lb 3oz. I call everyone who needs to know of his arrival before taking my place again by my wife's side.

"He is perfect Bella, thank you so much."

"No thank you. For everything you have done for me over the past 3 years. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you."

"I love you baby so much, I love our daughter. I love our son, I love our life, I love you Bella. So much." I say to her honestly, knowing my emotions are clear for her to see.

"I love you more Embry, so much more than you could possible know." With that we kiss before both looking down at our beautiful baby boy.

 **Please review!**


End file.
